


Late Night Call

by ApexEldrazi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First story on here, M/M, bare with me, super fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApexEldrazi/pseuds/ApexEldrazi
Summary: You were losing sleep, night after night. Co-workers were beginning to worry about you.Even one special detective Android decided to call you.





	Late Night Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This story takes place after the "good ending" and basically everything is back to normal but the androids have rights. I would give a whole background to this but I want this fic to be short and simple. I'm thinking of having two more parts after this that builds up the reader's relationship with Connor. Let me know if you want me too. :) I just really wanted to write this because I thought it would be sooo cute if you could have long talks with Con-boy. Anyway, this is my first fic so let me know what I could improve on. It would definitely help. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

It started on a sleepless night, but unlike the past couple of nights, you received a call.

Now, it wasn’t Insomnia that was keeping you up. You could easily fall asleep but you chose not too. It wasn't the unhealthy amounts of coffee or a marathon of your favorite show.  It was actually a reoccurring nightmare.  It was silly to think nightmares would be the one thing to keep you up. You almost felt like you were 6 again.

There was a noticeable decline in your work efficiency. You weren’t allowed to drive on patrols as you accidentally fell asleep at the wheel, almost hitting a row of parked cars. Chris literally refused to be in the same car unless he was driving. A comment from Hank about “looking like shit” and you gave a reply of “feeling like it too.” Even Gavin mentioned to lay off the coffee at night. Nicest thing he has said, so you must have looked pretty bad.

Only Connor was the one who wanted to “help” with your sleeping situation.

 

You heard the ringtone blasting from your phone, causing an eyebrow to perk up. You grabbed your phone and notice it was 1 A.M. The number wasn't familiar and you honestly didn't want to answer it but you did. “Hello?” You asked, mumbling through a yawn.

“Hello Officer [y/l/n].” You faked a groaned, and let out a small chuckle. You recognized the voice as none other than Connor. How many times have you told this sweet android boy to call you by your first name?

“Connor, please. Call me by my first name. We’re friends.”

“Uh, right. I’m sorry.” He paused for a second. “Did I wake you?”

“No, no. I’ve been up. Haven’t been getting much sleep if I’m going to be honest.”

“Why is that? You need sleep [y/n]. Your work efficiency has actually decreased by-”

“I just can’t…” You said rather quickly. You didn’t mean to interrupt him, but you already knew what he was going to say.

“There are many ways to prepare for sleep if insomnia has been troubling you. I would happily give you a list of them.”. You lightly bit your lip.

“Its more like I don’t want too sleep.”

“For what reason? Is something else troubling you?” You could image his head being slightly cocked to one side. 

“I’ve been having really bad nightmares. I don’t really remember what happens in them but when I wake up, my heart is beating a million miles per hour.” You sighed. “I sound ridiculous. I know it’s just a nightmare.”

“I-I know how you feel. Fear is a strong emotion. I don’t find it ridiculous.” His tone was soft like butter and made your ear tickle.  It gave life to the butterflies in your stomach that were now swirling around. This was the first personal call from Connor and something about it being late at night with him talking about personal health and your nightmares started to make you feel...weird. Not in a bad way, but more of along the lines of "I never thought this would happen and I think I like it more than I should." Were you, as they say, catching feelings? Sure, you can admit he was pretty attractive but he was also awkward. And funny. You were at a lost.  

“Thanks…” You smiled a little. As awkward as Connor can be, he knew how to make you feel better somehow. “Sorry, don’t take this the wrong way but was there a reason for calling? It is 1 A.M.” You were curious, but really you just wanted to change the subject.

“I guess you can say I was worried.” You almost giggled like a school girl. Almost, but instead you teased.

“You were worried about me? How sweet.” Connor could basically hear the smirk in your voice. He knew you were being playful but it didn’t help when he was trying to find the right words.

“No. I mean yes.” You heard him sigh. “I mean for your well being and for your job, of course.” He clearly was embarrassed from his choice of words and it made you wonder if he was blushing. If so, would it be blue or red? 

“You’re too cute.” Wow, how tired were you? Why would you say something as flirty as that. Was it flirty? Can’t back out now. 

“You think I’m cute?” Now he was teasing. He definitely had a smirk on his stupid cute face. Oh fuck it.

“Uh err... yeah. I mean, have you seen yourself?” You tried to act like you were playing around, but truth was all over it. Seriously, you had to give praise to the employee that designed Connor. Hot damn.

“Hot damn?” Connor repeated. Shit. Did you say that out loud? Hopefully, hes not looking it up. “Hot damn can be defined as shocking or could also mean sexy. Now, I’ve been upgraded to Sexy?” Damn. Wait... Was that an android joke?

“Uh, uh,uh…just ignore what I said.” Your hands covered your burning face and a groan was muffled out. Not only did you embarrassed yourself, but you don’t know how Connor would react to that. Sure, the two of you were friends but nothing like this has ever happened. This was the first phone call from him and it was only now have you “tried” to flirt. If it even passes as that. You didn't even mean to! God, what a mess. Good thing he couldn’t see you. But now you had to worry whether if he was going to say a simple thank you or plainly reject you. You honestly didn’t even want to know.

Connor _laughed_.  It was a genuine laugh too. You’ve heard him chuckle or laugh awkwardly, but this was new. It was warm and had a rich sweetness to it. Like honey. “I’m glad you found my embarrassment amusing.” You pouted.

He finally came down from his laughing fit. “Sorry. It just very _cute_ of you.”

“Ha ha, very funny.”

“And very true.” Was he being serious, or just playing around? He sounded so smug but the way he said it seemed he was opening up to something. Were you looking too deep into it? Connor found you cute? “Anyway…” Both ends became quiet. It wasn’t an awkward silence though but rather… comfortable.  “You should try to sleep…if you like I can stay on the line until you do so. Of course, only if you want that.” You hadn’t even realized you were walking circles in your living room until that offer physically made you stop in your tracks. He just offered to stay on the line for you until you fell asleep. To make sure you felt less scared. Bless this man. (Android?)

“Y-yes, please. That would help a lot.” While listening to Connor ramble on about which sleeping position would benefit the most, you put your phone in between your ear and shoulder as you pulled back the covers. You settled in, turned off the lights and held the phone once again in your hand.

Peering out the window, you notice the clear, cloudless night. The city’s lights were bright and you could hear a single car pass by. You felt at ease.

Your eyes were already fluttering shut as sleep started to take over. “Thank you Connor…for calling. It really means a lot.”

“My pleasure.”  Even if you couldn’t hear him breathe, just having his presence on the phone was better then nothing.

 

 

“Goodnight Connor.”

 

 

“Goodnight [y/n].”


End file.
